The present invention relates to a carrying bag, particularly a backpack. Particularly if worn during sports activities, carrying bags such as backpacks have the disadvantage that, e.g. during movements of the wearer's shoulders, also the backpack itself or a storage bin of the backpack where objects have been stashed away for safekeeping, is moved along. Thereby, the wearing comfort, especially in case of sports activities such as mountain biking or climbing, is considerably affected.
Known from DE 201 11 889 is a backpack comprising a carrying device in the form of two shoulder straps, with each shoulder strap including a partial region of increased elasticity. By the provision of such elastic regions, it is to be accomplished that the backpack can be worn by different persons without the need to adapt the wearing system to the respective person. Further, in this manner, the backpack is given resiliency, thus effecting a resilient transmission of forces. However, in spite of the provision of the elastic partial regions, larger and faster movements as occurring e.g. during mountain biking or climbing, are transmitted to the backpack so that the backpack will move along and the wearing comfort will still remain considerably affected.
It is an object of the invention to improve the wearing comfort of carrying bags, particularly of backpacks.
According to the invention, the above object is achieved by the features of claims 1 and 14, respectively.